


"Oh my god"

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know. It's smut. So, there's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the weirdest pairing. Or.. grouping. Whatever. I honestly have no idea where this came from. But, here it is.

“Ah! Wade! Don’t stop!” Peter cried, squeezing his eyes closed in ecstasy as his boyfriend pounded into him from behind.

“Fuck, baby boy. ‘M not gonna stop,” Deadpool murmured, licking and biting Peter’s shoulders. 

The unlikely couple should have been at the S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting like everyone else. What they were doing instead, was fucking in a closet. Because they’re responsible. And totally not cliché at all.

“Harder!” Peter cried, bracing his hands against the wall of the moderately sized storage room.

“Fuck,” Wade whispered, widening his stance to piston his hips more roughly. “Do you know how mad Stark is gonna be if he finds out we’re fucking in his tower?”

“Wade, shut up and fuck me,” Peter intoned, turning his head to shoot his boyfriend a look. His mouth dropped open when he felt Wade’s big, strong hand smack down on his ass. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Mmm. That’s right,” Wade hummed, leering at the boy under his mask, “Love it when I make you talk dirty.” Peter whimpered in response as the taller man shifted the angle of his thrusts. “Love how you’re such a fuckin’ slut for me.” It was true. Before meeting Wade, Peter was inexperienced. I mean, he wasn’t a prude or anything, just never really had a lot of opportunities to explore sexually. Flash forward to now, where he’s completely naked in Tony Stark’s tower while the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D. is holding a meeting one floor down, letting his fully-clothed mercenary boyfriend fuck him from behind. And he loved every second of it.

“Yeah, yeah! Your slut, Wade. Only yours,” he panted, his breathing becoming erratic.

“Oh my god!” 

The two men froze. Peter looked at Wade. Wade looked at Peter. Then both looked up at the ceiling to where the exclamation had originated. 

“Guys, seriously,” the voice said as a vent cover began to slide away, “It’s like you’re not even trying to be quiet.” Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the ventilation shaft, landing on the floor gracefully. Hawkeye stood with his arms crossed, taking in the two men in various states of undress.

“We thought everyone was still at that dumbass meeting,” Wade said, seemingly unaffected by the sudden third presence. The two men disentangled from each other (Peter’s idea. Wade would have just as soon kept going), Wade tucking his junk back into his pants.

Though the youngest tried to play casual, Peter was blushing from head to toe. “It’s not supposed to end for another hour,” the spider said, standing halfway behind Wade.

“It doesn’t,” yet another, this time higher, voice rang down from the ceiling before Natasha slinked down to the floor. The Widow cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she took in the scene before her.

“I want in,” Clint cut in before Natasha could comment further. He turned to the redhead, “Tasha, trust me, you wanna get in on this. Wade’s cock is freakishly huge.”

Peter turned an accusatory glare towards the mercenary who just shrugged. “We used to fuck way back when. No biggie.”

“Really?” Peter said sarcastically. He knew that his boyfriend used to get around.

Rolling his eyes, Peter turned back towards the two spies who were signing back and forth in lieu of speaking. After seeming to reach a conclusion, they turned back towards the original occupants, Clint with a smirk, Natasha with a pleasantly neutral face.

“We’re in,” Clint claimed certainly.

“‘In’ what?” Peter asked, “Nothing has even been discussed-“

The youngest was stopped short as Clint strode forward and yanked Wade’s mask half way up, capturing the mercenary in a heated kiss. The two easily fell into a learned pattern, their lips and tongues moving together, occasionally letting teeth come in to play.

After a few moments, Wade pulled back, “Hey, hold on one sec.” He turned his head, “You okay with this, Petey?” Peter nodded slowly, his face dazed. Any argument he might have had died when he saw the erotic sight of his boyfriend and teammate locking lips.

“Mmm. That’s pretty,” Natasha hummed, suddenly standing beside Peter. The boy jumped slightly in surprise then nodded in agreement. He took a moment to look at Natasha while she was focused on the other two. Peter had never really had any one-on-one conversations with the spy, though he had always admired her. And, of course, she _was_ beautiful from an objective view.

Peter turned his attention back to the show that was being put on. He could tell that Wade was growing impatient by how quick and rough he was kissing. Peter secretly loved how sex starved the mercenary got so quickly, his desires becoming immanent needs so quickly. The two spectators watched with hazy eyes as Wade pushed his hands under Hawkeye’s shirt, one hand trailing down the archer’s abs, while the other one was buys pinching and twisting one of Clint’s nipples. 

Natasha smirked when she noticed Peter biting his lip. Peter was the youngest in the room by several years. It had been a while since she had played with someone less experienced. Yeah, she could definitely have some fun with this. She stepped forward to join the two distracted men and, wrapping herself around Clint’s back, she grabbed one of Wade’s hands.

The two pulled back to watch as Natasha slowly brought the hand to her mouth and sucked on two of the digits. With all eyes on her, she led the scarred hand down the front of Clint’s toned body and rested it over the archer’s clothed erection, pulling a groan from both men. Clint’s mouth fell slack as Wade began slowly massaging his member through his pants. Natasha sensually rubbed her body against Clint’s back side, his head leaning back to rest on her shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

“I think our new little Avenger is shy,” she whispered lowly so that only Clint’s StarkTech hearing aids could pick up the words, “Let’s make him come out and play.” She bit his ear to hide her smile when he gave a tiny nod. 

With renewed purpose, Clint began writhing and grinding his body, sandwiched between the two assassins. “Fuck, Waaaade,” he groaned, “Always were so good with your hands.” 

Wade’s ears perked up as he heard a soft whimper from the corner. Cutting his eyes over without turning his head, he glanced at Peter. The boy looked a mess. His cheeks were flushed beautifully in arousal and his mouth was slightly parted. Peter’s hands fidgeted at his sides, as if he were dying to get them on something. Or someone.

“Looks like he might need some persuading,” Natasha said lowly, so that only Clint and Wade could here. Untangling herself from the muscular men, she walked back over to Peter, staring into his eyes in that sultry way of hers.

“This otta be good,” Wade murmured to Clint, ceasing the hand job in favor of watching the other two.

“Why?” the archer whispered lowly.

“He’s gay,” the mercenary responded, his voice amused.

Clint’s eyebrows rose. “Huh. Well. Let’s just see where it goes.”

The two men watched, enraptured, as the Russian drew herself into Peter’s space. “How are you feeling, Peter?” she asked, her voice saccharine. 

“Uh. I-I’m good,” he stuttered, “Kinda weird that I’m the only one naked though.”

Black Widow’s eyes narrowed in the predatory grin that spread across her face. “We can fix that.” 

Natasha studied the other’s face carefully, noticing the tells that confirmed his curiosity and uneasiness. Cocking her head, Natasha slowly unzipped her form-fitting jacket, tossing it to the floor while staring at the younger man. She gave a wink before slipping her shirt over her head. “Enjoying the show, boys?” she directed at Clint and Wade who were both staring at her with rapt attention. Then, she moved to stand right in front of Peter. “Have you ever been with a woman?” she asked softly.

Peter gave a minute shake of his head.

“Are you interested?” the redhead asked seriously. She was standing in a way that cut off Peter’s view of the other two men, his view only Natasha.

Peter swallowed thickly before answering, “I… I don’t know? I guess… I’m curious but I don’t know if, um, if-… It’s like, I’m fine with it because it’s _you_.”

“Aww,” Wade’s voice cooed from behind Natasha, “My little homoflexible. Ow!”

“Shh! Let them talk. I wanna see where this goes!”

Nat rolled her eyes, making Peter giggle. 

Without any further prelude, Natasha reached one hand behind herself and expertly unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She studied Peter’s face, his eyes were glued to her exposed breasts, his expression unreadable. “You can touch them,” she gently encouraged.

There was a sudden scrabble of noise as both Clint and Wade hurried to move into positions with a better view. All three watched as Peter chewed on his bottom lip and hesitantly reached a hand out, gently cupping one of Natasha’s breasts. He experimentally ran his thumb over her nipple, startling when she gasped. He looked up at the beautiful woman, his eyebrows raised in question. She smiled patiently and reached to take his other hand, moving it to also rest on her chest. 

“She likes when you play with them,” Clint offered.

“No, that’s okay,” Natasha said, “Right now, I’d like to try something else.” She walked forward, backing Peter into a wall. She placed one manicured hand on his cheek, her thumb smoothing over his skin soothingly, as if trying not to startle a nervous animal. “You can tell me to stop at any time,” she said softly. Peter’s face pulled in confusion but he nodded his consent. 

Peter’s eyes widened as Natasha slowly sunk to her knees, maintaining eye contact. She took Peter’s hard cock in one delicate hand and, holding him steady, licked a hot stripe up the underside. Peter gasped in surprise. Before he had time to react any further, the Russian spy had taken him into her mouth and was bobbing her head back and forth.

“Oh!” Peter gasped, his hands moving to rest gently atop her head.

“Oh my god,” Wade’s gravelly voice sounded. Peter look up at his boyfriend, locking eyes with the mercenary as Natasha worked him expertly with her tongue. The younger watched as Clint, who was also watching interestedly, leaned his head against Deadpool’s shoulder.

“She’s really, really good at that,” the archer informed Wade. “Look at him. He looks so fucked-out already. Bet he’s not far from cumming.” Then, Clint walked over to the other two. He leaned against the wall beside Peter, whose hazy eyes followed him dreamily. Hawkeye brought a hand up to cup the younger’s cheek. “My advice,” he started, “don’t cum yet. We have a lot more tricks up our sleeve.” 

Natasha pulled off, her lips shiny and slightly swollen and said, “Would you like that, Peter? Clint and I have a lot to show you.”

“Fuck, yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's what I could think of so far. I'm going to add installments (probably one or two more) until the fic is done and then compile it all into a one-shot.

“Fuck, yes.”

“God, am I glad that was your answer,” Wade butted in.

Smirking, Clint leaned in and captured Peter’s lips in a heated kiss. The younger moaned into the archer’s mouth when Natasha leaned back in, working her tongue sinfully over Peter’s straining cock as she lightly scratched her nails up and down his thighs. After several hard sucks, the redhead pulled back, saying, “We’re missing something.” She turned her head to look sideways over at Wade who was watching, captivated by the delicious scene of his boyfriend being defiled by the two spies. 

Wade’s eyes snapped down to Natasha at the woman’s words. She stood up from her kneeled position and held a hand out to the mercenary in invitation. Clint and Peter pulled back from each other to watch as Deadpool took Tasha’s proffered hand and hesitantly let himself be guided towards her. Clint groaned when the Russian leaned back against the wall and guided one of Wade’s scarred hands to her bare breast. 

“Fuck,” Deadpool murmured, uncharacteristically quiet as he thumbed over her nipple.

“You’re awfully quiet, Wilson,” Natasha commented, quirking a brow, “Must be another reason you’re called ‘Merc with a Mouth.’”

“There are a few reasons,” the half-masked man quipped, regaining his usual swagger, “I’d be happy to demonstrate.”

“Try me,” the spy said, smirking.

Wade quickly sunk to his knees, his hands adeptly unfastening her pants. Thumbing the edges, he looked up at Peter who was getting slowly jerked off by Clint, “You still okay with this?” he asked. The younger lazily nodded, his eyes hazed over with lust. Deadpool returned to the task at hand and slid Nat’s pants down her thighs. She put her hand on his head, guiding it to her core. Wade leaned in and nipped at her silky panties, running his tongue along the edges. Then, he brought his hands up to push the delicate garment down her pale legs. Wasting no time, Wade dove in, licking roughly once at Natasha’s clit.

The Russian gasped, her hands firmly keeping Wade in place. The muscular man skillfully worked his tongue between her legs, unable to open far with her pants still partially on. But that was okay; Wade liked a challenge. He tilted his head slightly to get a better angle as he thrust his tongue over her clit again and again. 

Widow groaned, leaning her head back against the wall with closed eyes, “You really live up to the name, don’t you?”

“Mmmhmm,” Wade hummed, his mouth otherwise preoccupied with sucking rhythmically over Tasha’s sensitive bundle of nerves, causing the spy to moan.

“Damn, I gotta get in on that,” Clint murmured, gaze transfixed on the other two. “Stay where you are,” he told Peter before dropping to his knees beside Wade, Peter and Nat standing on either side of him. With skillful hands, Clint reached between Natasha’s thighs, under where Wade was working his tongue. Peter felt his cock twitch as he watch the archer slowly push two fingers into the tight heat as Wade continued eating her out. Once the blonde had set a rhythm, his other hand returned to jerking Peter off, occasionally stopping to lick the pre-cum that beaded at the head of his cock.

“Some boyfriend you’ve got here,” Natasha said to Peter, lightly panting. The boy nodded, unable to find words at present. “Fuck his face,” she said, nodding down towards the kneeling archer. Peter’s brow wrinkled in concern. “He likes it,” the spy assured.

Looking down, he met Clint’s eyes. They were bright with lust and playfulness as he quirked a brow, almost daring Peter to go through with it. Cautiously, the younger put a hand on the back of Clint’s head and guided him onto his cock. Clint moaned at the taste of Peter in his mouth, his other hand steadily pumping between Natasha’s thighs which were now slick with arousal.

Pulling back from his focus, Wade took a few deep breaths. Looking over to see what was happening, he felt the need to add his advice. “Do it harder,” he said in his gravely voice, “He likes it rough.”

Taking the instruction, Peter began thrusting into the wet heat of Clint’s mouth, groaning in ecstasy as he did. The younger man wrapped his fists tightly into his teammate’s short hair, spurred on by the archer’s lascivious moans. Clint wrapped his calloused hands around Peter’s narrow hips, pulling the boy’s hips towards his mouth rhythmically. Wade was right; he does like it rough.

Peter suddenly felt a hand running through his own hair. He looked over to make eye contact with Natasha. She ran her fingers lazily through his hair, sharing a look with him as they were both pleasured by the men on their knees. 

Then, seeming to take a note from Clint, Wade began trailing a scarred hand up Peter’s thigh while he continued to lap at Natasha’s wet folds. Peter moaned loudly when he felt Wade’s fingers apply teasing pressure behind his balls in addition to Clint’s clever mouth. Deadpool moaned against Tasha as his fingers made contact with Peter’s hole, still loose from their earlier fucking. He slipped a thick finger into the slick opening, beginning to thrust. 

The four of them kept that position for a while, Peter and Natasha groaning as they were both eaten and fingered by the muscular men. Clint and Wade’s limbs were entangled as they both pleasured Nat and Peter. Eventually, the archer had to pull back for air. He panted as he stared up and across at Natasha’s face, smiling at his friend. 

“He tastes good, doesn’t he?” the redhead asked. Clint nodded his agreement, still fingering her steadily. Nat reached both hands down, simultaneously, stilling Clint and Wade from working between her legs. “Enough,” she ordered softly, “Someone fuck me.”

“I nominate him,” Clint piped in, nodding his head up at Peter who was still whimpering on Wade’s fingers.

“Mmmh, me too,” Wade agreed, “That’s something I’d pay to see.” Peter whined when his boyfriend slowly removed his fingers. “Do you want that, baby?” the merc asked.

“I…I don’t know,” the boy answered honestly, panting lightly.

“What do you think, Nat?” Clint said, leaning back to rest on his heels, “Wanna show our little spider here what it's like to be with a woman?"

“Hmm,” Widow hummed, contemplatively, “You really shouldn’t be in a pussy until you’ve eaten one,” she said with a quirked brow and a scheming smile.

“Have I mentioned that you two are my favorite super heroes?” Wade said, standing, his tone worshipful, “Ooh, but maybe we could invite Dare Devil next time!”

Clint snorted a laugh. “You know, that meeting’s only one floor away. He probably heard you,” the archer joked.

“Boys,” Natasha called them to attention, “Focus.”

“Right, right,” Deadpool amended, “So, what do you think, baby boy?” He walked up to his smaller boyfriend, resting one of his muscular arms on the wall above Peter’s head. Leaning into the younger’s ear, he said lowly, “You wanna learn how to eat pussy? I could show you.”

Peter hesitantly leaned forward, bringing their lips together. He whimpered when he tasted Natasha on Wade’s lips. The mercenary slipped his tongue past Peter’s lips, deepening the kiss. After Wade thoroughly ravaged his trembling boyfriend’s mouth, he pulled back and quirked a mask-covered brow expectantly.

Peter nervously nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, guys :/ I just get caught up in reading so much good fanfic that it distracts me from writing my own. Hope you like this chapter :)

“I’m so glad we skipped that meeting,” Clint murmured to Natasha as she worked out of her half-removed pants and underwear before moving to sit on the floor.

“And _I’m_ glad that this supply closet is carpeted for some reason,” Wade threw in, “which is kind of really weird but it-mmph!” Wade was cut off by Peter hand over his mouth.

“I think there was something you were supposed to teach me?” the boy said lowly into Wade’s ear. The merc nodded enthusiastically under Peter’s hand. Peter smirked then replaced his hand with his mouth, biting and sucking on Wade’s bottom lip playfully. “Ready?” he whispered when he pulled back. Wade nodded again and they both looked to the spies, Natasha laying on the carpet, Clint kneeling and leaning over as he tongued at her nipples.

“Seems like a good time,” Wade mumbled to Peter, nudging him in their direction.

“Um, Natasha?” Peter said, unsurely. 

Natasha’s eyes slid open at the sound of her name. She tapped Clint on the head to make him sit up. The archer looked over and smiled at Peter, gauging his hesitant expression. Clint held out a hand in invitation, which Peter took, walking over and sitting by the other two. Tasha sat up as Peter approached and leaned in to capture him in a kiss. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Nat whispered against his lips, “This will be fun.”

Peter smiled and nodded gently, internally glad that his first experience with a woman was with his friend. 

“C’mere, dollface,” Wade said to Peter, having moved to join them in sitting on the floor. Wade pulled Peter towards him as Natasha opened her legs, knees bent, feet on the floor. Peter took the invitation and knelt between Nat’s spread thighs.

“Mmmh,” Wade hummed appreciatively at the sight.

Peter ran his hands nervously down her thighs, brushing over the soft, pale skin. He felt all eyes in the room (well, the closet) on him as he slowly leaned down over her and cautiously flicked his tongue over her folds. 

Natasha gasped. “Don’t be a tease, Parker,” she joked, urging him on. 

Encouraged, Peter leaned in and gave it his all. Going down on a woman, it turned out, was significantly different than going down on a man. But Peter understood basic human anatomy and knew, in theory, how to pleasure a woman. Besides, he’d seen porn. He set to work, licking over her clit, in broad flat strokes alternating with little, barely there flicks of his tongue. From the quiet moans and hitches in Natasha’s breath, Peter guessed he wasn’t doing too badly. And, he had to admit, it wasn’t unenjoyable. He moaned at her taste when he moved lower to thrust his tongue in her. 

“Finger her,” Peter heard Clint say. He risked a glance up to see that the archer had once again busied himself worshiping Natasha’s breasts.

Taking the advice, Peter pulled back enough to see what he was doing before pushing two fingers into her. He watched, fascinated, as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the tight heat. He crooked them experimentally, pleased when it brought out a pleasured moan from the Russian. Peter felt a pressure on the back of his head. He shifted his eyes over to see that it was Wade, pushing him back down. Peter took the hint and buried his face between Tasha’s thighs again, this time pumping his fingers into her as he ate her out. 

“Fuck yeah,” Peter suddenly heard whispered in his ear. Wade must be leaning over him to be this close. “Eat her pussy, baby boy. Make her feel good.” Peter whimpered at the words. He’d always been a slut for dirty talk. “Suck on her,” the merc commanded lowly. 

Peter complied, sucking sloppily on Natasha’s clit at the same time he curled his fingers inside her, reveling in the high-pitched cry that came from Tasha’s lips. “Peter!” she cried out, threading her fingers through his hair, keeping his head in place. “Fuck, he’s a natural talent,” Nat said to Wade, her voice slightly breathless.

“Tell me about it,” the masked man agreed, nodding. “There was this one time when- ngh!” Wade looked down to see that Peter had reached back and taken his exposed cock in hand, his face never leaving from its place between Natasha’s legs. “Fuuuuck, baby boy,” Wade groaned, running a hand over Peter’s back, down to his ass. The mercenary teasingly ran his fingers over Peter’s lax hole, drawing a high whine from the younger man. Wade moved to kneel behind Peter, wrapping his free arm around his torso. Once again, he leaned over his smaller boyfriend and growled in his ear low enough that Natasha couldn’t hear (Clint had taken out his hearing aids and, thusly, was not a concern). 

“You like when I play with your sloppy hole, baby?” Wade rasped, grabbing a packet of lube from one of his pockets. Peter moaned into Natasha’s pussy, continuing to fuck his fingers into her. “I’m gonna fuck you in front of them,” the muscular man whispered, slipping two lubed fingers into Peter. “Fuck, you’re still so well broken in,” Wade said quietly. Peter could hear the grin in his voice. “I’m gonna take your ass while you eat her pussy and jerk him off.” Wade pushed against Peter’s prostate. “Is that understood?”

Peter moaned brokenly at the intense pleasure, sending vibrations into Natasha’s clit, dragging a whine from the usually composed woman. Peter nodded his head slightly in response to Wade’s question. 

“Good,” the merc said before removing his fingers and immediately pushing his thick cock into Peter’s hole. “Fuuuuck,” Wade drawled out, no longer keeping his voice down. Natasha peeked her eyes open at the outburst, only to gasp at the sight of Deadpool’s muscular form fucking into the twink-ish boy eating her out while Clint sucked on, bit, and pinched her nipples. She gasped when she felt the archer moan suddenly on her breast. She raised her head to see that Peter had taken Clint in hand and was stroking him quickly. 

Peter was now pleasuring everyone in the room. He was blushing scarlet up to his ears. He had never been so turned on in his life, and he internally wondered when he had become such a slut. Probably the very moment he met Wade. Peter couldn’t deny that he loved this; having Wade fucking roughly into him while he pleasured their teammates. 

Before he knew what was happening, Peter felt Natasha clench around his fingers and, with a choked-off moan, she was cumming. Peter softly licked at her clit as she came down. 

“Mmm. Need a break,” she said, running her hands through Peter’s hair. 

Peter pulled off of her, gasping to catch his breath as Wade continued to pound into him. Now that his mouth was free, he let out sharp cries at every thrust, probably being too loud. Surprising everyone, Peter quickly angled his body and swallowed Clint’s cock, bobbing up and down as his moans were muffled. 

“Oh! Goddammit,” Clint startled then groaned, “The mouth on this one…”

“I know,” Wade and Natasha said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED ;)


End file.
